Luigi
Luigi is a major character in the Super Mario Bros franchise. While generally portrayed as a sidekick, he's since proven to be a hero in his own right. Background Luigi is one of the seven Star children alongside Princess Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Mario. He was kidnapped by Kamek the Magikoopa as a baby, but was later rescued by the Yoshi clan. Since then Luigi, alongside his brother have developed into true heroes. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Comparable to Paper Mario, and can harm other Paper counterparts like Paper Bowser who, along with Paper Mario and Paper Peach, survived the destruction of Sammer's Kingdom. Can compete with Rosalina. Able to damage a Grand Star amped Bowser. More info on the tiering of the Mario verse here) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Comparable to Mario, who can pilot Starship Mario, and Rosalina, who has the reaction speeds to pilot the Comet Observatory to the center of the universe in seconds. Can keep up with the fake Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to the Mushroom Kingdom in a short amount of time) 'Durability: Universe+ Level (Scales to Attack Potency) Hax: Invulnerability (via Star) Time Manipulation (via Battle Cards, Stop Watch, or Zone Speed) Transmutation (via Gold Flower), Invisiility and Possession Nullication (Through the Dark-Light Device), Duplication (Through the Double Cherry and Gooigi). Intelligence: Above Average (Shown to have a doctorate) Stamina: Very High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Martial Arts: 'Like Mario, Luigi has his own fighting style. Just like Mario, Luigi's fighting style mainly consists of jumping on his opponents' heads, as well as basic punches and kicks * '''Superhuman Physique: '''As a star child, Luigi possesses strength, speed, and durability far beyond that of a normal human. He can shatter blocks made of brick with his bare hands, survive stadium-wide explosions, and is one of the greatest jumpers in the Mushroom Kingdom, surpassing even his brother. *'Thunderhand: 'Given to him by his worlds thunder god, the thunderhand grants Luigi electrokinesis. With it, Luigi can electrocute opponents, paralyze them, propel projectiles, and enhance his attacks with electricity. *'Zone Speed: '''By focusing his energy, Luigi can slow down time. This can help him dodge or even counter incoming attacks Techniques Equipment * '''Power-Ups: '''Due to joining Mario on a majority of his adventures, Luigi has access to all of the same power ups Mario has. ** '''Fire Flower: Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. ** Cape Feather: Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. ** Tanooki Suit: Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly. ** Super Leaf: Similar to Tanooki Luigi but without the ability to turn into a statue. ** Hammer Suit: Throw hammers and block fire when ducking. ** Metal Cap: Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds. ** Vanish Cap: Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds. ** Boo Mushroom: Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos. ** Ice Flower: Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks (New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). ** Mega Mushroom: Makes Luigi grow gargantuan in size and grants him invincibility for a short timeframe. ** Rock Mushroom: Encases Luigi in rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (which are harder than normal crystals). ** Super Star: Invincibility, super speed, one-hit kill ability for a short period of time. ** White Tanooki Suit: This is basically the same item as the Tanooki Leaf but with one major difference; it grants Luigi Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Luigi is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. ** Invincibility Leaf: Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being its appearance and ability to walk on water. ** Gold Flower: Turns Luigi into a Silver form. Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact, instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents' attacks. ** Super Bell: Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Bell, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one-hit kill ability. ** Double Cherry: Luigi creates a perfect clone of himself with no stat debuffs. In gameplay, they follow his every move, but based on the fact that Bowser's clones are able to act on their own, this is likely a game mechanic. He can spawn up to five of them. * Hammer: '''During a few of his adventures, Luigi has made use of several different types of hammers. In battle, Luigi uses his hammer to strike his opponents and counter their attacks. He also has several different types of hammers, including, but not limited to; ** '''Iron Ball Hammer: '''May cause a large ball of iron to land on Luigi's opponents after striking them ** '''Soft Hammer: A hammer that lowers defense stats ** Slap Hammer: '''A hammer that lowers attack stats ** '''Ultra Hammer: '''No special effects, but can be argued as Luigi's strongest hammer * '''Polturgust G-00: '''The latest model of the Professor E. Gadd's Polturgust ghost-capturing device. It contains a number of accessories that help Luigi in sucking up ghosts with it. ** '''Strobulb: A potent flashlight capable of easily stunning ghosts. ** Dark-Light Device: A bizarre add-on to the Strobulb that allows it to reveal hidden objects and enemies and override possession from specific types of ghosts. ** Suction Shot: A device that allows Luigi to shoot plungers, which can essentially act as grappling devices to pull objects closer, or even to stun enemies by shooting it at their face or disarming them ** Burst: A function that causes the Poltergust to shoot a strong burst of air downwards, pushing Luigi up and stunning nearby enemies. ** Gooigi: A peculiar clone of Luigi made of Goo. It can do anything that Luigi is capable of, plus it can travel through grates and narrow surfaces, as well as being immune to spikes, arrows, and other similar projectiles. If he takes damage, he automatically regenerates in a few seconds. However, if it touches water or fire, he will return to the Poltergust, but he can be summoned again in a moment. ** Super Suction: An upgrade to the Poltergust that allows it to suck up with a much stronger level of power than before. It is capable of tearing down massive walls. However, it can only be accessed near specific ports. * '''Sentries: '''Luigi has several mobile sentries that he can send out as strategic long range attacks. Notable ones include: ** '''Deploy toy: '''A sentry that has the bonus effect of blinding Luigi's opponents with ink. He has multiple sentries that do this, but of them, this is his best one. ** '''Attack From the Future: '''A sentry that has the bonus effect of launching Luigi's opponents a great distance. He has multiple sentries that do this, but if them, this is his best one. * '''Precision Rifles: '''Luigi has several precision rifles that act as long range attacks. Despite his jittery nature, Luigi is surprisingly good at hitting his mark, only missing whenever the enemy is behind cover. Notable ones include: ** '''Denim Destroyer: '''A rifle that has the added effect of launching Luigi's opponents a great distance. He has multiple rifles that do this, but this is his best one. ** '''Up Close and Personal: '''A rifle that has the added effect of blinding Luigi's opponents with ink. He has multiple rifles that do this, but this is his best one. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can swing around and toss Bowser just as easily as Mario can. Speed/Reactions *Can resist the pull of a black hole. Durability/Endurance *Endures getting hit against a wall by Donkey Kong. *Gets flattened in Toon Force-esque fashion. *Alongside Mario, unharmed after tanking an explosion that encompassed a tennis stadium. Skill/Intelligence *Defeated King Boo multiple times. *Fought his way through multiple haunted mansions and even an entire hotel to rescue Mario and his friends. Weaknesses *In occasions, his cowardice can cause setbacks to him. *Gooigi is vulnerable to fire and water. Sources * Mario Profile * Character Profile Wiki Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Super Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Super Form Users Category:Light Manipulators